


Constitutional

by narsus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon - TV, Crossdressing, Drabble, Genderfluid Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: In which Crowley has to maintain his demonic wiles somehow.





	Constitutional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

Warlock had no idea what Nanny did on her afternoons off. It didn’t enter his childlike brain to wonder. Which was why he didn’t think to look up at her window despite the fact that Brother Francis kept glancing that way.

Crowley was propped on the windowsill, wineglass in hand, wearing what could only be described as negligee. The hem of which crept up further every time Aziraphale glanced.

Nobody else noticed.

Until Crowley decided he was bored with the game, after which everybody noticed that Nanny had shut her window and gone on a sensible constitutional around Regent’s Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Puns....


End file.
